The Knucle Heads Love
by Mimi-Chan223
Summary: This is my FIRST story. A story I was messing around with when I was on holidays I didn't have much time to write it...Naruto is keeping a secret from Sasuke and he is wanting to find out what wrong when Naruto seems down when his birthday is around the corner. Rated M for safe reasons.
1. Chapter 1

~**~I Don't Own Naruto, but I have the DVDs that are out…~**

**CHAPTER 1**

**~Naruto's POV**

"Naruto come on we have the day off today so lets go somewhere just the two of us" Sasuke said.

"Sorry, but I have stuff to do today, I'll go another day though…" I said through the phone as I was packing some things for my trip out of Konaha.

"Why can't you come with me to go have some fun around Konaha?" He had said

"alone with you..." was all I heard through the phone, I looked around thinking about what that could mean. When I heard his voice say something else.

"What has to be so important that can't hang out with me today? C'mon it's your birthday..."

"I already told you I have stuff to do" the conversation lasted for another few minutes and we both hang up.

I liked Sasuke a lot but I didn't know how he felt about me. He likes to hang out with me a lot but I think that's more of a friend kind of thing, I didn't want it to stay that way cause I wanted to go a step further…

I finished packing my things for the day and walked out my door I locked the door and made my way to the entrance of Konaha. I was about to walk through the entrance when I was stopped by the guards.

"where are you going? There are no missions that need to go out of the village for." I had my hand in my pocket looking for a piece of paper…"oh found it" I handed them the note that had Tsunade's signature on it allowing him to go out of the village for the day. They looked at it and they stamped it and gave it back to me. I shoved into my pocket and walked out the front.

As I walked out of the village and walked for about an hour I felt someone watching me so I stopped and looked around. The bushes started to move and I took out a kunai and held it in my hand getting ready for what was coming and it turned out to be a squirrel, I out the knife back and kept walking when it happened again after another hour. I thought it was another squirrel so I kept walking but then I heard it say my name "…Narutoo~" I stopped in shock and looked around and saw something coming out of the bushes while saying my name…

"Narutoo~" it said

"Narutoo~" it said again as the closest bushes started rustling I stepped back and saw a foot come out the bushes I tried to make out who was coming and I saw a dark shadow coming up and he came out.

He came out and said "what are you doing here Naruto?"

"Sa-Sasuke…what are you doing? Why are you here?" I said almost shouting.

"I came to see you" I started to blush but held them back as much as I could.

"Where are you going Naruto?" I looked down and started walking the path that I was walking not even five minutes ago. I heard him running after me. When he caught up to me he kept staring at me until he said "what's up Naruto, you seem down, are you okay?" I kept my view at the floor and sighed "if you want to see what I do every year on my birthday you can keep following but it's alright if you don't…"

**~Sasuke's POV**

I stared at Naruto wondering what it was he was going to do in the woods. I wanted to know so I kept following and he kept leading the way I wanted to hug him because he looked like he needed one but I held back the erg to hold him tight so I just scrunched up my fists. I saw him look at the sky and sigh then at me with a sad kind of look then he looked back at the ground.

"…so your gonna come…" he said looking at me "just as a warning you better be careful once night comes alright?" I stared at him "what do you mean be careful?" he didn't say a word until he said "you'll see when it's night" he said.

'what could that mean? Could something bad be happening? I was thinking "were almost there" he said. It broke my train of thought and I looked up to a place where there were a lot of trees and then there was something caught my attention it was a tree that had a lot of scratch marks on it. It looked like it was made by an animal. I looked at Naruto who just kept string at the ground. He must of realized that I was staring at him because he looked at me and forced a smile. I could tell it was forced, after he smiled he went back to looking at the ground and walked the rest of the way to the tree.

* * *

We got to the tree and saw him chuck his bag on the ground and looked at me "Can you help me set some stuff up please?, I'll repay you later…" he forced another smile.

"Stop it Naruto" I told him I didn't want to tell him that but my mouth moved on its own. He looked at me with wide eyes "…stop what?" he replied. I said "stop forcing yourself to smile like that…it hurts me not to see your proper "Naruto" smile" he flinched a bit and looked at the ground he must have been surprised that I'd notice because people thought that we hated each other because of the way we fight so much in class and things like that but I liked Naruto…no I loved him because he sticks up for himself and trains really hard to get tougher then me but I loved that about him. "Sure , I'll help with whatever you need" I said as I cupped his face and kissed his cheek. I smiled after I released him but he started turning red and I liked it I was about to do it again but he stopped me and said "I…I need to do this first" with his face still red I chuckled to myself and helped him set up some diagram in the ground that circled the tree and had words in it "after this last line of words we'll be done for now" Naruto stated.

After a few more minutes it was all done and we sat outside of the diagram and we talked for hours about random stuff but we didn't talk about what we just did with the diagram.

"why did you come with me?" he finally asked. I leaned in and kissed his lips he was in shock. I put my hands on his waist and he gasped and that was the chance for me to let my tongue explore his beautiful mouth. He finally leaned into the kiss as if he was loving it. We were now fighting who would be the dominate one my tongue felt something sharp but I ignored it because he groaned and I loved the sound of it I wanted more but I let go and said "I came for you…because I love you" I saw him blush about fifty different shades of red before he noticed it was about to be night.

**This is my first one ever so I don't know if it's good or not but please review :) please forgive any mistakes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a looonnng time. It's just that I have school, homework, assignments and I'm getting ready to go on a school trip to Japan so it's all stressing me out a bit. But not to worry I have finished the next chapter**

**~Naruto's POV~**  
I noticed that the sun started to set so I headed for the diagram around the tree. I turned around and looked at him, I grabbed his hands and looked at the ground once again.  
"Don't come near me for the next hour okay?" I mumbled  
"What, why?" He asked and squeezed my hands, I looked at him  
"Please, I just don't want youth get hurt okay? Please no matter what happens you can not come near me for an hour" I must have teared up cause I felt something wet running down my cheek

"Okay I will just...what ever you're doing..." I heard him take a deep breath "...just come back to me okay" I looked up once again (I didn't even realise I looked down) and smiled a real smile that night. I gave him a hug  
"I promise" I let go of his hands and once again made my way over to the tree.

I took off my headband and chucked it to Sasuke "look after it for me please" I then took off my jacket and shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"What are you doing Naruto?" I felt the eyes on me, i I felt him looking at the seal on my stomach. I ignored it and went to my bag to grab out a few things: a few seals. I took the seal and put it in my mouth while I got the rest of the seals out. It was about 10 minutes until the sun fully set so I opened up the seals and layed them on the ground next to the tree. I out my hand on the one I had in my mouth and funnelled out some chakura, that summoned a collar and chains. I put the collar around my neck and tied the chains around the tree.

I had about 2 minutes left so I did a quick check and looked at Sasuke. I could see the look that he made on his face that said 'what the hell are you doing?'  
"Sasuke...can you move about...100 meters away from this particular spot?"  
"Wh-mmm...fine" I saw him move away to a safe spot

I sat at the base of the tree and waited for the sun "30 seconds left" I mumbled to my self.  
The sun set and I performed a few signs and placed one of my hands on the diagram and the other on my stomach where the seal is. The seal glowed a bright orangey-red it spread all over my body and my teeth went sharp and my hands turned into claws. I felt my ears become sharper my eyes went red. I moved my hand away from my stomach and to the ground. I tried to get up but I fell into the tree. I turned to the tree and started clawing at it in pain. 'It hurts, it hurts. Just...hurry and get...sealed up you damned fox' is all I could think of through all the pain.

This went on for the next hour and it started to die down. Once it was all over and the collar and everything disappeared, I rested my back against the tree breathing hard. I just had the strength to turn my head towards the direction Sasuke was in.  
"...Sasuke...!" I would have thought he left but he came out of the tree he was watching in and came to stand next to me. I looked up and saw a worried face on his usually straight forward, stuck up face. But this was the first time he worried about something that had to do with me.

"...Sas...ke..." I was still breathing hard. I wanted to say something to him but my vision was getting all blurry. The next thing I knew was I had woken up not in my bed but someone else's. I looked around the room (my vision was still a little blurry) and I noticed a weight on my hand. I looked at my hand and saw a dark blur around it. It tooled me a few seconds to realise that the hand belonged to Sasuke (because my vision had finally cleared up:). I tried to remove my hand carefully to not wake him up but unfortunately he stirred and rose from my hand.

He rubbed at his eyes and looked at me. He started to tear up a little when he saw me awake. I got up and hugged me tightly  
"I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up"  
"H-how long have I been out of it?" I said softly cause I couldn't talk properly  
"About 3 days"  
"...Really? ...It doesn't normally take that long for me to wake up..."  
"How long does it normally take?"  
"Hmmm...a day and a half at most" I slowly sat up and got comfortable. He sat next to me on the bed and held my hand

"Can you explain to me why you have to do this? Oh yeah Tsunade came in last night to see if you were okay, she said to take you to her once you wake up. So you can tell me after."  
"Okay" I gave a half smile and he helped me get out of the bed.

Slowly we made our way to Tsunade's office. When we got there Sasuke knocked on the door she replied with a "enter" we both entered  
"Oh it's you two, Shizune please" she looked at Shizune and she then looked at the door. Shizune nodded and left. Tsunade locked the door and shut the windows.

"So it took longer this year" She said  
"Yeah...looks like it" I rubbed the back of my head and gave an embarrassed kind of smile  
"Naruto you know the drill"  
"Yes I know but can Sasuke help I'm still sore" she looked at me me then Sasuke who had no idea what was going on  
"Sure...fine, if you must"

"Thanks Granny"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Sorry" I turned to Sasuke and asked him  
"Can you help me with something?"  
"Yea, sure"  
"Thanks Sasuke"

"No sweat"  
"Okay all you have to help me with is to take my clothes down to my underwear"  
"Um what I think I heard you wrong"  
"No you didn't" Tsunade said "just hurry and do it"  
"Okay" he sat me down so he could take the top layer of clothes off first. Then he took off my shoes, pants and socks.

"All done" he said  
"Okay, now can you help me get over to that table over there?"  
"Okay" he helped me up and put my arm around his neck and his around my waist. 'Thank Buddha I'm so sore that I don't get hard' I said to myself. We got to the table and he helped me up onto it.

"Okay are you ready Naruto?" Tsunade asked  
"Yeah, just do it so I can go back to sleep"  
"This year must be different cause that doesn't sound right. What happened to the energetic Naruto huh?"  
"...I don't know but I'm really tired"  
"Okay I'll get it done as fast as I can"  
"Good"

She ran her hands down my ribs and other places that were exposed to see if there were anything wrong with my bones and organs and stuff like that (A/N: I don't really know much about the body cause at the moment in science were studying about diseases and things like that). After 20 minutes of checking she let me off the table and Sasuke helped me put my clothes back on. Tsunade went over to her desk and wrote things down and to check the things she wrote down last year.

Once I was fully dressed she spoke up "nothing's broken or anything, you have a fever so make sur you get some rest okay? And those bruises all over your body will be gone in a few days. The only thing is I have to fix the cut on your right cheek. He must not be healing you this time huh?"

I reached up to my right cheek and ran a finger across it. It was quite long about 2 and a half inches long and maybe 5 millimetres thick. "Must not this time, he put up quite a fight this year. I'm sore all over" she looked at my stomach and then back into my eyes. "Just get some rest will you and I'll fix your cheek" she got up and walked over to me and put her hand on my cheek, she treated it with medical nin-justsu and then put a bandage on it

"Sasuke can you take care of him for a few days, until he gets better?" We both looked at Sasuke and he looked at Tsunade then at me. "...okay fine" she smiled and stood up straight "thanks it'll be a big help" "sure thing" "okay then well you can get out of here now unless there's anything else" she said "naah, there's nothing else" I said then slowly got up. Sasuke walked up and helped walk to the door. "Thanks Granny" I said before we got to the door "anytime brat"

We walked out of the building and made our way home "which house are we going to? Mine or yours?" Sasuke asked. "I don't care whatever suits you" I looked up and gave him a half smile. "Then...should we go to-" befor he could even finish his sentence Sakura came and yelled his name  
"SASUKE!" She came over smiling, then when she saw me her face scrunched up.  
"Why are you with Naruto, Sasuke-kun?!" She asked pointing at me 'she must have not noticed that I'm in a horrible state'

"Why should I tell you" he said in a cold voice  
"Because I don't like it when you and Naruto are together, he might do something to you!" She replied  
"He's not gonna do anything to me in his current state idiot" she looked at Naruto closely and she gasped "oh Naruto what happened?"  
"...huh? Oh just a training accident"

"Oh okay" she turned back to Sasuke "but why are you with _him_ Sasuke-kun?" I looked at Sasuke and you could see that he wanted to hit something right now "the Hokage told me too okay so we're going now" we started walking once again when she stepped infront of us  
"Why would the Hokage ask you to look after him?"  
"I don't know maybe your should ask her okay Sakura! Mean while we are leaving"  
"She won't tell you anything" I said to her

She stood there in shock while we continued to one of our houses "so as I was saying: why don't we go to my house?" He looked down at me and smiled an actual smile. I stopped with my mouth wide open "what's wrong?" He asked "y-you just...smiled" he chuckled a little and I looked up at him wondering what was so funny. "Yeah, and? What about it? I only smile when your around" I felt my face heat up and I heard him chuckle again. I walked (slowly cause still in pain) and tried to continue but he caught me when I was on the verge of falling.

"Come on, lets go" he put his hand back around my hip and put my arm around his neck. We walked and talked about random things until we got to his door "you know, you should smile more often. Even if its just for me" I said and slowly kissed him on the cheek "hn maybe"

We entered the house and he said "make yourself at home okay I'll go get you a drink and then you can rest. After that you can tell me what's going on"  
I sat on the couch and looked at him "okay" I gave him another half smile and he left to get some water. He came back into the room with some water and sat next to me. He took my hand in his and kissed me. His lips were warm against mine they were also soft. We both moved away after a few seconds and sat staring at each other units he said "get some rest okay you must be tired after all that" I nodded and rested my head on his lap, he played with my hair. After 5 minutes I said "Thanks Sasuke, I lo..." I fell a sleep before I could tell him.

**~Sasuke's POV~**  
I continued to play with his hair and ran my fingers all over his body. I saw goose bumps form after every place I touched. He stirred in his sleep and I stopped "hmm...Sasuke..."he said and went back to sleeping properly. I smiled and caressed his cheek _'he even thinks about me in his sleep, that's so cute'_ I thought.

I leaned back against the couch and soon fell a sleep myself. I was suddenly awoken by soft lips on mine, I opened my eyes and saw Naruto kissing me. I returned the kiss and reached up to caress his cheek again. We drifted apart for air and he layed back down next to me and rested his head on my lap once again

"It happened when I was born" he said I didn't know what he was talking about so I gave him a questioning look. "You asked me to explain so I'm explaining but after this...will you promise me something?" I looked at him and kissed,him once more "anything" I played with his hair and he gave a soft smile then he looked somewhere else with furrowed brows "promise me...that you won't look at me any different then now"

**Thats chapter 2 up now if I don't update this week or the next then I might update after the 24th**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time for this chapter either...it just I went to Japan for 2 weeks for a school program type of thing and I got sick over there and I'm still sick :( so I've been at home kinda "dying" but I'm getting better so don't worry**

**SASUKE'S POV**

"I promise" I held my hand across my heart and said "I cross my heart and hope to die" I felt Naruto relax. "Good cause I don't know what I might do if I ever lost you" he held his hand out to caress my cheek. I leaned into it and felt the wonderful warmth that was Naruto.

"Okay well do you know that attack on the village 16 years ago?" I remembered my parents telling me about it before they died. I nodded.

"Well do you also know that the 9 tails has to have a vessel to be controlled?" I nodded once again not liking where this was going "well before the attack the person who was the vessel for the 9 tails was..." 'Hes doing it again looking somewhere else' I thought to myself. "It was...my...mother and now it's me. When she was giving birth to me the 9 Tails seal gets weaker and he gets released even if he doesn't want to...he was released because my mum was giving birth to me, and they needed a new vessel so that the 9 Tails didn't destroy the village. So in a hurry my dad sealed him inside me. But the seal gets weaker every year so I have to resell it almost every year so he won't get released and attack the village...but this year was different, it took much longer for him to hel me than usual..."

I stopped playing with his hair and looked at him in shock, while he sat up and looked at some wall of the apartment with a hurt/scared/worried look on his face.

"What? Why would they do that to you? I need to get a drink" I got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. I came back and he had his knees up to his chest with his arms around them and his head was on his arms. He was crying softly. "What's wrong Naruto?" I sat next to him and put my arm across his back and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Naruto, you don't have to cry" i rubbed his back and waited for him to calm down

It took a few minutes but atleast he calmed down. "Sorry" I heard him say "for what?" I asked obviously confused about him apologising "...I'm sorry...for freaking you out and...that i let you see that the other night...I'm sorry you had to take care of me those nights after I passed out. I'm sorry you have to look after me now" he gripped my shirt "I'm sorry for everything"

He started to cry some more but quickly stopped and moved to the other side of the couch his back facing me "...I'm scared okay Sasuke. I'm scared that he will take over and kill people or destroy the village, that you will leave me alone just like everyone else. I'm scared" he turned to face me for the first time after telling the story. "I'm scared" he said again. I moved over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm not leaving okay, I'm not going anywhere" 'this is the first time I have seen so scared before, it's cute but I don't want him like this anymore'

He kept crying until he fell asleep. I carried him into my room and layed him on the bed. His eyes were red and puffy he had tear streaks down the side of his face. 'He even looks cute here' I thought. I lied next to him and snuggled close to him. I soon fell asleep again with Naruto next to me. The next thing I know is that I was once again awoken by soft lips on mine. I didn't open my eyes this time I just leaned into the kiss and reached up to caress his cheek, we broke apart for air and just stared into each others eyes.

"That's probably the best way to be woken up" I said and smiled at him. He stood up and put his hands out as help to get up. "Let's go out side" he helped me up and we walked to the door. "Aren't you meant to be resting?" I asked him. "I feel heaps better though" he whined "Come on, we can watch a movie. Plus Tsunade told me to look after you" "but she doesn't have to know" "but what if people see you and tell her huh? Come on we can watch a movie or play games or something" "uurrghhh...fine, your no fun"

Naruto sat on the couch while I went to the shelf where I put all the movies. "Which movie do you wanna watch?" I ran my finger over the covers. "Umm do you have funny ones?" "Hmmm yeah...what about this one?" I walked over and showed him a kids movie. I placed the movie infront of him "...yeah whatever" I walked over to the DVD player and placed the movie in. Once it was in I went over to the couch and sat next to Naruto. As soon as I sat down I felt Naruto snuggle up close to me.

I noticed he wasn't really watching the movie and looking at the floor while thinking which was something odd  
"Don't think too much dobe, it might kill you" I said with a smirk  
"Are you okay with this?"  
"With what?"  
"A monster like me in your house?" He asked. I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You are not a monster Naruto okay, stop telling yourself that alright"  
"But me hanging around with you, they will start to wonder why okay? I don't want you to be an outcast like me"  
"Your not an outcast and I don't care"  
"You haven't seen how mean the town can be alright, I just don't want that to happen to you"  
"Look Naruto I don't care what others think I just don't wanna be without you"  
"I don't wanna be without you either but what happens when you have to choose? Keeping me? or something really precious that may have belonged to your parents or someone more important to you?"

"Well, were not in that situation and even if I was i would already have my mind made up and keep you forever okay? I want to be with you maybe even grow old together with you and no one else. Got it Naruto? I love you and nobody else so don't worry and watch the rest of the movie okay?"  
"...okay..." He turned his head and watched the movie and I did the same

"...Sasuke?" I felt him move a little and I went to look down when I felt his lips on mine. I felt his hands in my hair, I rubbed my tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth. We had a battle of the tongues but then we started losing our breaths so we released. We stared at each other for a minute so we could catch our breath, until he moved and sat on my lap with his legs on either side and we kissed once again.

I moved and kissed his jaw and neck leaving hickeys all over his skin  
"Sasuke..." He moaned. His hands were in my hair once again massaging my head. I felt him grinding against my stomach and felt how hard he was, making me hard as well.

I took off his shirt and threw it on the ground somewhere. He did the same and threw it in a random spot on the floor. I put one of his nipples in my mouth and played with the other, I felt him arch into my touch. I swapped and did the same thing to the other after a minute while he was moaning my name. 'I love it when he says my name like that' I thought

I took him off my lap and layed him on the couch and made my way down to the waistband of his pants. I slowly undid the tie on his pants and pulled them down and threw them on the floor. I looked up at Naruto and he was a panting mess but he still looked really sexy. "...are you sure you wanna do this Naruto...?" I saw him nod "just tell me when to stop okay?" He nodded "okay" he managed to say but I continued with his boxers.

I forgot that the windows were open so I got up and shut the blinds on the windows. Pulling the last one down i made my way back to a naked Naruto while taking off the rest of my clothes. I layed on top of him and kissed him once again. I kissed my way back down to his hips and stopped. I took his member into my hand and started to pump at it "hmmm...Sasuke..." He moaned. I stopped when I felt him get up

**NARUTO'S POV**  
"What are you-?"  
"Shhhh" I said and pushed him into the couch. I kissed his stomach and made my way down to his hip. I took his member into my hand and started to pump at it.  
"Naru-to" Sasuke moaned.

I took the tip into my mouth and sucked only at the tip. I heard him moan my name again so I took it a little more deeper. I took his cock out of my mouth and licked the underside, Sasuke kept moaning my name while getting a little louder every time so I took all of his cock into my mouth. Hands reached into my hair I sped up and swirled my tongue around, I added a little teeth every now and then but i mostly kept to sucking. I looked up at Sasuke who was looking at me, he released into my mouth and I licked it all up. I released his cock from my mouth and leaned up to kiss him.

I kissed to his ear and whispered: "I want you in me now please" in the most seductive voice I could muster up which brought him to almost full hardness. I layed back on to the couch and spread my legs ready for Sasuke to come to me but he was busy spreading lube on his fingers and cock. Once he was done he put one of his fingers to my entrance.

**NORMAL POV**  
Sasuke pushed one finger into Naruto's entrance. It didn't hurt it just felt weird to have inside of him. Sasuke added another finger and saw that it was starting to hurt Naruto so he took hold of Naruto's member and slowly pumped it. Sasuke added a third finger and thrusted in and out, he was looking for that one spot that would make Naruto cry out in pleasure.

"Sasuke! Again right there!" Naruto practically yelled. Sasuke hit that spot a few more times until he pulled his fingers out. Naruto whimpered at the loss but felt Sasuke move to his entrance.  
"Ready Naruto?" He asked  
'He stopped to ask me that? That's nice and all but come on' Naruto thought "just fuck me already Sasuke" Naruto said seductively

Sasuke did as he was told and pushed in slowly. Naruto squirmed around but Sasuke once again took Naruto's cock into his hand and pumped it. Sasuke was now buried to the hilt and waited for Naruto to adjust to having him inside of Naruto. It took a minute but Naruto eventually gave a "you can move now" and Sasuke slowly pulled out and slammed back in. Naruto cried out a few times but beared with the pain cause then came the pleasure.

"...ha-hard-er" Naruto moaned. Sasuke started to speed up and search for that spot once again. It wasn't long until Naruto was yelling out in pleasure  
"Sasuke...! Right-right there! Again! It fe-feels so good!" Sasuke continued to hit that spot and reached down inbetween them and grabbed Naruto's dick and pumping at the same speed of his thrusts.

"Sas-Sasuke I'm g-gonna cum!"  
"Me too" Naruto came after a few seconds and there was white splattered over Sasuke's hand and their stomachs. After feeling Naruto's walls clamp down in him, Sasuke soon came after and rode out his climax. Sasuke then pulled out and tried to lie next to Naruto but since they were on a couch it was kinda hard.

"Do you wanna go to the room?"  
"Yeah sure, but one thing"  
"What is it?"  
"You have to help me there my ass hurts" Sasuke chuckled and got up, he helped (more like carried) Naruto to the room where they both layed down in each others arms. Naruto was drawing circles on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke was playing with Naruto's hair.

"We should do that in here next time" Sasuke stated  
"Yeah, but not soon my ass still hurts" Sasuke reached down and squeezed Naruto's butt  
"Mmm...Sasuke that still hurts a little you know" Sasuke kept his hand on Naruto's ass and they both fell asleep.

It was about 7.30PM that they woke up. Sasuke got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, Naruto followed after but his ass hurt too much for his liking and he fell.  
"Ow!" Naruto yelped  
"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke went to help Naruto up as he fell down  
"Yeah I'm fine, you just pounded this into me" Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke's member  
"Mmm Naruto don't grab me or do you want more?" Naruto didn't let go but started to rub Sasuke

"I don't know, I wanna go again but I think my ass can't take it. How about you? Your getting really hard here" Naruto said. Sasuke blushed a little but still managed to talk "I wanna go again but if your ass can't take it, how bout you blow me instead to get rid of me being hard?" Naruto put his finger to his chin in thought but never let go of Sasuke. "Hmmm...sure okay" Naruto took Sasuke to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bath.

"Just sit there" Naruto said and took Sasuke into his mouth. He went slow at first but soon sped up to see his head bobbing. Naruto took Sasuke out of his mouth and licked the top. He slipped his tongue into the slit at the top and he heard/felt Sasuke moan and shudder. Naruto licked on the underside as well and heard Sasuke moan once more. Naruto finally slipped the cock into his mouth again and heard Sasuke say his name

"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned. Naruto hummed in response and sent a shock of vibrations up Sasuke's cock making him cum into Naruto's mouth. Naruto licked it all up and looked at Sasuke panting.  
"Your delicious" Naruto said in Sasuke's ear.

Naruto got up off the ground and pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss, then pulled him up so they could take a shower. Naruto turned on the water and walked into the shower with Sasuke following behind. Naruto bent down and picked up a shampoo container and squeezed out a small amount into his hand

"Here hold out your hand" Sasuke did so and held out his hand out. Naruto squeezed out an amout as well and instead of washing his own hair he put his hands through Sasuke's hair and washed his hair. Sasuke saw this and did the same he reached up and washed Naruto's hair. They did that for the conditioner as well

When it came to washing their bodies Naruto took the body soap and pumped out a bit of it. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran his hands up and down them to clean them up. He did the same for his other arm. He put some more of the soap on his hands and put it on his chest, washed down his stomach, shoulders and back. Naruto played with Sasuke's nipples in the process.

"Spread your legs" Sasuke did as told and spread them. Naruto put more soap on his hands and cleaned Sasuke's legs, hips and ass. After Naruto was done Sasuke stepped into the water and rinsed off. When he finished rinsing he did the same to Naruto.

After the shower they got out, got dressed and had dinner. Naruto tried sitting down but again his ass hurt and had to sit on a pillow. They helped each other wash the dishes and watched TV. Sasuke sat on the (cum free) couch and Naruto sat between his legs and snuggled up close to Sasuke. Sasuke played with Naruto's hair and leaned against the arm of the couch, it was about an hour after that Naruto fell asleep and he looked like a child snuggled up to Sasuke. Sasuke was starting to drift off to when he thought that if they slept there they'd get sore backs and necks, so he picked Naruto up princess style and walked over to the bed.

Sasuke layed Naruto down and then lied next to Naruto. Instantly Naruto snuggled up close to Sasuke "...Sasu..ke..." He said and went back to sleep. Sasuke found it adorable that Naruto says his name in his sleep all the time but Sasuke fell asleep after that.

**IN THE MORNING-AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**  
"Naruto and Sasuke won't be on this mission for certain reasons, so now I will get your fill ins for them." Sai walked in and so did Rock Lee. "What do you mean Sasuke-kun and Naruto won't be on this mission?" Sakura spoke up. Tsunade looked at her and said "they won't be joining this mission for reasons you are not allowed to know Sakura, Kakashi I need to speak to you so everyone else is dismissed to get ready for the mission."

"Yes ma'am" they all said and left except Kakashi.  
"You wanted to speak ma'am?"  
"Yes, it seems it took longer for that this year, I don't know why but I don't like it"  
"What do you mean it took longer? For the sealing or the recovery?"  
"Recovery, he was out of it for about 3 days this time, when he normally takes one and a half at most"  
"That's strange, what's he doing now?"  
"Probably sleeping at Sasuke's because I've placed him in charge of him while he makes a full recovery. He expected to come in this afternoon for another check up"

"What are you gonna do?"  
"I want you to be there to check the seal"  
"Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

**WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE**  
Naruto soon woke up without anyone next to him. He sat up and stretched "hhmmm...Sasuke?" Naruto had his hands above his head when Sasuke came in with a tray of food in his hands. "Morning sleeping beauty" Sasuke teased "morning" Naruto said, he didn't hear the tease because he was half asleep.

"Tsunade said you have to come in for one last check up today Naruto" Sasuke said as he set the tray down infront of Naruto  
"Last one forever?" Naruto joked  
"Come on get ready, we have to leave by 11(AM) okay"  
"What time is it now?"  
"10 why?"

Naruto got out of the bed slowly and made his way to his bag where his clothes were. He picked out some simple clothes and put them on the bed. Naruto took off his shirt and chucked it next to his clean clothes, he put on the black shirt with the red swirl on it. He took off his pants and put them next to the dirty shirt. He slid on some browny coloured pants and took his dirty clothes and put them in his bag.

Naruto totaly forgot Sasuke was there and he looked in Sasuke's direction only to see him really close behind him. "Your quite the tease huh Naruto?" Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck when Naruto was trying to speak "well...hey don't make any marks today Tsunade will think something's going on" Sasuke let Naruto's neck go and kissed him firmly onto the lips. "Your right, lets go then" "let me finish off your breakfast first okay" Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto to the bed where he left the food

Naruto sat on the bed with his knees to his chest, reaching over to eat his food. Sasuke in the meanwhile was playing with Naruto's toes waiting for Naruto to finish. "Have you eaten yet?" Naruto asked "nah I'm fine" Sasuke replied. Naruto didn't really like that answer so he took some bread into his mouth leaving half hanging out and leaned over to Sasuke.

Sasuke saw Naruto lean over and decided to just take the bread, he grabbed the other half and ate it while Naruto was eating the other. When they reached the middle their lips met and they kissed for a few minutes (well until they lost their breaths) then pulled away. "You've eaten something now" Naruto said with a grin.

It was about 10.40 when they left so they had 20 minutes to be there. Naruto still needed a little help so Sasuke was there if he fell over. "Hey Sasuke" Naruto whispered "yeah?" Sasuke replied Naruto was infront of him so Sasuke took another few steps to be in line with him "let's keep US a secret yea?" Naruto whispered "of course dobe" they fist pumped and continued to walk to the Hokage tower.

**AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**  
Naruto knocked on the door and waited for the "enter" and walked in. They saw Kakashi sitting there as well.

"Ah Naruto, I can see your doing somewhat better" Tsunade said  
"Yeah, I guess" Naruto replied  
"You know the drill"  
"Uh huh" Naruto then turned to Sasuke and asked if he could help again. Sasuke walked Naruto over to the chair and took off his pants while Naruto took off his own shirt. Once he was in his underwear Sasuke helped him up on the table. "Done" Sasuke said

"Good" Tsunade got up and did the same as she did the other day.  
"Naruto show me the seal" she asked "okay" Naruto put his hands together and used a little chakra. The seal soon showed up and Tsunade called Kakashi over.  
"Can you check now?" She asked  
'What's he checking?" Naruto asked

"To see if the seal has changed"  
"Oh, okay" Naruto took his hands apart and layed them beside himself. Kakashi lifted up his headband to show his sharingan. He looked at the seal closely and saw that Naruto's blue chakra and the 9 tails red chakra were becoming one as in they were merging together

"Oookay that's odd" Kakashi soon said. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him  
"What's wrong?" Naruto and Tsunade both asked in unison  
"We'll Naruto, your blue chakra and the 9 tails chakra are...lets see...becoming one" he said while making an action with his hands to make an emphasis.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked  
"Can I test something?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded  
"Create a Rasengan"  
"Uhh...okay?" Naruto summoned a shadow clone and made a Rasengan but this one was different there was his chakra and then there was a red chakra  
"...is this...what your talking about when we're merging?" Kakashi nodded

**WITH KURAMA INSIDE NARUTO**  
"What's going on?"

**"Apparently were merging together"**

"Yes, i can see that but what does that mean?"

**"It means all your senses will be sharpened, you'll be stronger and some other stuff that you don't need to know"**

"What don't I need to know?"

**"Just some stuff that will be pointless to you, like...headaches, muscle soreness, getting tired easily...some others but you know"**

"No I don't know but this merging thing...it will just make everything sharper and me stronger...and that's basically it?"

**"Basically"**

"Okay but what happened to me being out for 3 days instead of one and a half?"

**"I was really tired kit, and I'm still tired so I'm going back to sleep now. Cya"**

"Okay then cya"

**BACK IN REALITY**  
"Jeeze he sleeps a lot" Naruto said but laughed a bit  
"Ummm what are you talking about? Who sleeps a lot?" Kakashi and Tsunade asked  
"Kurama, why?" Naruto replied confused  
"Who's Kurama?"  
"The 9 tails name"

"Since when have you been able to talk to him?" Tsunade asked. Naruto lifted his head in thought  
"About...8 years why?"  
"How come you never told me?  
"You never asked" after Naruto said. It looked like Tsunade wanted to hit him for not telling her this information  
"I don't think I need to ask Naruto" Tsunade said

"Can people talk to him fom the outside or is it just you"Kakashi asked. Naruto thought a bit  
"I don't know, I'll ask" Naruto stopped all his movement and took a deep breath.

**WITH NARUTO AND KURAMA**  
"Can they talk to you from the outside?"

**"Yeah but you have to do something for them to talk to me"**

"What is it?"

**BACK WITH KAKASHI, TSUNADE AND SASUKE**  
They were waiting patiently for Naruto to tell them when they saw his face change into one that held disgust. Soon Naruto's eyes opened and he looked to the side with and embaressed look.

"What did you and him talk about?" They all asked  
"I asked and he set conditions."  
"What condition?" Tsunade asked  
"...first one is...that it has to be Sasuke for some reason" Sasuke's eyes widen that all the attention was on him

"What do you mean it has to be me?"  
"I don't know he just said that it has to be you, I don't know why he wouldn't tell me when I asked" Sasuke and Naruto then looked at the two adults in the room, they looked like they had a question to ask but they didn't wanna ask.

"So Sasuke will you talk to Kurama for us and ask him what's up?"  
"I already asked." Naruto budded in. They all looked at Naruto  
"Then why did it take so long for you to heal and whatnot?" Tsunade asked frustrated. Naruto looked up recalling the conversation he had with Kurama  
"He said that this year was different and he doesn't know why, he was too tired to heal me because he was doing things for the seal on his side and that's why he couldn't heal me. Hmmm...I think that's all he said."

"Okay, you know what you guys can go home for today and we can talk later, because right now if I don't get something to drink I will hit Naruto for not telling me all this. Naruto you still need to rest for a day or two, so Sasuke if you could look after him for the rest of his recovery. I need to think and talk this over with Kakashi so your dismissed" Tsunade announced

Naruto got dressed again, he and Sasuke then left Tsunade's office to go back to Sasuke's appartment. On the way back to Sasuke's appartment they ran into Sakura again.  
"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled "Naruto" she said in kinda said in disgust

"I don't like it when she does that to our names" Sasuke quickly whispered. Sakura was still a good distance away to hear. "It's fine Sasuke, really" Naruto reassured. Sakura then ran up, pushed Naruto out of the way and since he's still a little weak he fell to the ground. Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and pulled him along.

"Sasuke-kun come with me! I wanna show you something" Sakura yelled. She dragged Sasuke off while Naruto was still getting up. Naruto got to his feet and they were gone. He decided to see Sasuke at his house since he had nothing to do. While he was making his way to Sasuke's house he remembered that he didn't have the key to Sasuke's house, so he instead made his way to his own house and sleep.

Naruto opened the door to his house and entered, taking his shoes off, he made his way to the kitchen to see if he had anything in the fridge. To his surprise he still had food for a sandwich, he took out the bread that was still good and some Nutella. Naruto spread the Nutella onto the bread and put the sandwich in his mouth while he cleaned the little mess he made.

He made his way over to the living room and turned on the TV, he was flicking through channels when he found a movie he really likes **(I don't really know any good movies that may fit this umm...type of...uhh...I don't know any way I just couldn't think of any good movie that would fit in a place that had ninjas and other things like that, I mean ninjas are pretty cool by themselves I mean look at Naruto and stuff...?)** he continued to watch the movie. He noticed it was getting dark so he was thinking about getting up and making his way to his bed but he was too tired to get up, so he ended up sleeping on the couch.

It was moring when Naruto heard a knock at the door, he got up and made his way to the door. He twisted the handle and the door opened, he looked to see who it was and it turned out to be Sasuke.  
"Uhh...hey, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Sasuke looked mad and worried and relieved all at the same time. Sasuke walked in the house and sat down, he looked tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Hey..uhh...Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked and sat next to him on the couch and Sasuke leaned into him and Naruto didn't complain  
"Sakura wouldn't leave me alone until around 20 minutes ago and when I finally got rid of her, you weren't home so I went to look for you then I remembered that you might have gone home so I came here" Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at him  
"Sakura didn't leave you alone till 20 minutes ago? Man that's harsh. Anyway I didn't no actually couldn't go to your house anyway so I came here"

"Why couldn't you go to my house?" Sasuke asked  
"Don't have a key" Naruto stated "anyway we can deal with that later okay, you look tired, I know I'm tired so lets just sleep" Naruto got up and so did Sasuke and made their way to Naruto's bedroom. Naruto's room wasn't all that fancy but it was enough for him to live in, it had cream coloured walls and wooden floors. He had a wooden desk and a double bed.

Naruto layed in the bed and put his arms out for Sasuke. Sasuke then climbed into the bed and lied next to Naruto. Sasuke layed with his back facing Naruto, while Naruto had his arms around Sasuke's middle playing with his fingers. Sasuke was first to fall asleep then it was Naruto soon after. It was about midday when they woke up, in an awkward position. Sasuke had his leg in between Naruto's and it was rubbing Naruto's member. Naruto had his hands on Sasuke's ass, Sasuke had his hands on Naruto's hips.

They slowly woke up to find themselves in that position but they didn't mind, neither moved from that position for 5 minutes until Naruto moved in and kissed Sasuke passionately. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's ass which made Sasuke moan into the kiss, while Sasuke moved his leg from inbetween Naruto's legs which made Naruto moan this time. They soon moved apart and Sasuke spoke up

"Hey, I have a question"  
"Hmm...yeah what is it?"  
"Why does Kurama want to meet me and nobody else?"  
"I'll show you instead if you want"  
"Uhh...yeah okay" they both got up and sat on the top of the bed

Naruto told him what to do and Sasuke obeyed. Soon they were ready. "You ready?" Naruto asked and kissed Sasuke quickly. "Yep" Sasuke smiled and took a deep breath. They raised their fists and bumped them together. Soon they reached into each others sub-conciseness (you know like when Bee does too Naruto when their training?-yeah like that).

**SASUKE'S POV**  
I saw Naruto quickly and followed him through passeges ways. Soon we made it to a giant gate that had a lot of water around it. I focused on the gate and noticed a giant red fox sleeping soundly.

"HEY KURAMA GET UP!" I looked at Naruto with pure shock on my face 'what is he doing shouting at him like that' I thought. Naruto looked at me and smiled "it's okay he can't hear me when he's sleeping if I don't yell" Naruto reassured me. "Oh" I responded.

**"Why are you waking me up so early, kit?"** Kurama said

"Early? It's like 3.30 in the afternoon" Naruto said

**"Is it? Anyway why have you come this time?"**

"Sasuke's with me! He-no we wanted to know why you only wanted to meet him instead of the others"

**"Well if it isn't my little kits mate"** Kurama laughed a bit when their faces went red

"Hey! I was wondering why you only wanted to see him!" Naruto yelled

**"Okay, but Naruto I want to talk to him privately so..."** Kurama looked at him and Naruto rolled his eyes

"Yeah yeah, just like you said" Naruto then turned to me and looked at me "I'm gonna let you talk to him for now okay Sasuke?" Naruto reached up and touched my cheek. "How? I thought we were inside you" I looked at Naruto slightly confused. Naruto laughed a bit but leaned up and kissed him before he did a few hand signs, waved to Kurama and disappeared.

"So..." I said "what did you wanna see me about?"

**"Your kits first mate so I don't want you to mess this up okay."**

**BACK WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE'S BODY  
NARUTO'S POV**  
'I wonder what their talking about' I wondered. I got off the bed and went into the kitchen to get a drink, I opened the fridge and got some milk, then walked to the living room and watched TV for a bit.  
It was an hour after that Sasuke came back and wondered into the living room looking for Naruto.

"Hey" Sasuke said. I looked up at him and said "hey, what's up?" in return. Sasuke walked over to me and sat down, he snuggled up to me and said "nothing much we just talked about random stuff like...him not wanting me to mess up and be with you...uhh...some other random stuff you don't need to worry about" Naruto looked at him strangely with a face that said 'really?' "Okay" I replied awkwardly "I never knew he cared that much, but okay"

"What did you say, Sasuke?" I asked him  
"I said: that I would never hurt you or anything like that, I would love you forever and protect you with all my life" he looked up at me and chuckled. I felt my face heat up a lot. Sasuke ignored it and continued "I mean it I will, Naruto" he leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss, I returned it and ran my hands thought his black locks while had one hand on my hip and one on the back of my neck.

Sasuke ran his hands up my shirt and was about to take it of when...


	5. Chapter 5

**~Previously~**  
_"Hey" Sasuke said. I looked up at him and said "hey, what's up?" in return. Sasuke walked over to me and sat down, he snuggled up to me and said "nothing much we just talked about random stuff like...him not wanting me to mess up and be with you...uhh...Some other random stuff you don't need to worry about" Naruto looked at him strangely with a face that said 'really?' "Okay" I replied awkwardly "I never knew he cared that much, but okay"_

_"What did you say, Sasuke?" I asked him  
"I said: that I would never hurt you or anything like that, I would love you forever and protect you with all my life" he looked up at me and chuckled. I felt my face heat up a lot. Sasuke ignored it and continued "I mean it, I will, Naruto" he leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss, I returned it and ran my hands thought his black locks while had one hand on my hip and one on the back of my neck._

_Sasuke ran his hands up my shirt and was about to take it of when-_

**Chapter 5-  
NORMAL POV**  
The doorbell rang and both sighed heavily in irritation. They sat there for a minute before the doorbell rang once again. "Guess we should answer it" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and got off of Naruto. Naruto did up his shirt and got up to walk to the door when Sasuke quickly grabbed him (when they were close to the door) and kissed him passionately.

Naruto had to suppress a moan so that the person on the other side wouldn't think something weird was going on. Sasuke soon released and let Naruto answer the door. Naruto reached the door and twisted the handle open, there stood the guys of the rookie 9- Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto beamed  
"Nothing much just going to the hot springs and wondered if you and Sasuke wanted to come with us!" Kiba said in response. Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke silently asking if he wanted to go.

"Yeah, sure we can go" Naruto spoke up. They all smiled and told him where to meet and what to bring then turned to leave.  
"Don't be late Naruto!" Kiba shouted  
"I won't be!" Naruto yelled back smiling at his friend

Naruto shut the door and turned to Sasuke and grinned a cheeky grin. Sasuke looked at him in the same sort of way and said:  
"Shall we continue?" Naruto smiled and walked over to Sasuke. Naruto put his hands around Sasuke's neck and really close to his lips as in to kiss him. They were a centremetre apart when Naruto moved away saying:  
"We should get ready we're leaving soon" Sasuke looked at him a little mad that he didn't get the kiss, but Naruto was smiling at him.  
"Come on if we go on this trip...something...hmmm...good will happen? No I don't think that's it..." Naruto said playing with Sasuke. Sasuke saw this and grabbed Naruto by the waist and gave him a passionate kiss.

They soon pulled away and Naruto grinned "so? Do you wanna get ready now?"  
"Hmmm...if I can see you in barely anything then of course dobe" Sasuke said, gave Naruto a peck on the lips and helped Naruto pack. When they finished with Naruto's packing they went to Sasuke's and got his things packed.

**Timeskip-2 hours**  
They all lined up at the gates getting ready to leave, the only one they were waiting on was Kiba. Gaara, Temari, Hinata and Ino, were tagging along aswell. 'I thought he said he wouldn't be late' thought Naruto. Kiba showed up 20 minutes later with Akamaru.  
"Hey Kiba I thought you said you wouldn't be late!" Naruto shouted at him  
"Yeah sorry, my mum wouldn't let me go till I did some chores around the house"  
"It took you 2 hours? Tch troublesome" Shikamaru yawned

"We'll it doesn't matter, lets go!" Kiba and Naruto yelled in unison. Sasuke held back a smirk, 'I finally get away with the dobe and it with these people...but maybe I can fuck him in the hot spring.' Sasuke thought.

**Timeskip 1hour**  
They all arrived at the hot spring and got their rooms.  
Neji with Gaara  
Shikamaru with Temari  
Kiba with Shino  
Sasuke with Naruto  
Lee with Chouji  
Hinata with Ino.  
We all went to our respected rooms and got changed.

**Neji and Gaara**  
Neji set all of his things on a bed on the left and Gaara put all of his on the bed on the right.  
"Are you going to the hot spring now?" Neji asked "yeah, do you wanna come?" Gaara said to him in reply. Neji blushed but said "yea sure" in return.

Neji and Gaara got their things and went down to the hot springs. There were a lot of them, they had really big ones and small ones that fit 3-4 people in them. Those ones had wooden walls around them to give the guests privacy. Gaara pulled Neji into one of those ones.

They both sat down and didn't say anything as they enjoyed the springs. Gaara started coming closer to Neji and sat next to him. Neji felt his face get hot but blamed it on the hot springs.

"So..." Neji said  
"Yeah?" Gaara asked. They both sat there and stared at each other for a bit, not noticing that they were leaning into each other. They were an inch apart when Gaara decided to lean in and close that space. Neji was a little shocked at this but quickly leaned into the kiss, he felt a tongue gently rub against his lips. He opened his mouth and moaned at the feeling of Gaara's tongue in his mouth. Gaara pulled away for air and looked at Neji.

He was panting a little and had a small red tint to his face, he looked so cute. Gaara saw the brunette move thinking he was going to leave, but instead Neji sat on his lap and rested his hands on the red heads shoulders and Gaara had his hands on Neji's hips.

"Gaara" Neji said and leaned in and kissed the younger of the two. Gaara returned the kiss and ran his hands up and down Neji's hips, along his thighs and finally his cock. "Ah! Gaara" Neji moaned. Gaara began to pump the older ones member and pulled from the kiss to kiss his neck. He moved down to his nipples and sucked on them for a minute before he sucked on the other. Neji arched in to the touch and moaned Gaara's name. Gently he picked Neji up and put him on the step that was inside the bath for people the get out. It wasn't in the water so Gaara put him on that.

The red head leaned down to Neji's member and licked the tip, he looked up at Neji and heard him beg  
"G-Gaara please" Gaara leaned down again and sucked the tip, soon moving onto the underside and then he put the whole thing in his mouth. "...Gaara" Neji moaned as Gaara swirled his tongue on his cock. Gaara released and slipped his tongue into the slit at the tip and that's when the brunette came, squirting into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara licked it all up not saying a word. Neji looked embarrsed that he did that and started to panic saying: "oh! Um G-Gaara I'm so sorry here let me..uhh...clean this up" he ran his hand over Gaara's face then into the water. Gaara lifted Neji into his lap and asked him a question

"Do you want to do it with me right now?" Neji blushed but nodded his head. The smaller kissed him on the lips passionately, Neji could taste himself on Gaara's tongue. Gaara moved his hand to Neji's entrance and slowly pushed a finger in. Neji tensed up a bit but he relaxed after a bit. Gaara then put in the second finger and Neji started to squirm a little but Gaara calmed him down by pumping his hard cock.

Gaara slipped in the third finger and searched for a particular spot that would make Neji scream  
"Ah! G-Gaara right there! Hmmm!" Neji yelled as Gaara continuely abused that spot for a few seconds then pulled his fingers out. Neji whimpered at the loss but then Gaara lifted him up so he was on top of his member.  
"You ready?" Gaara asked. Neji nodded wanting Gaara to be inside already. Slowly Gaara dropped him from the hold and Neji slowly swallowed Gaara up.

Soon enough Gaara was buried to the hilt and he let Neji adjust to the new feeling inside of him. It took about 1 and a half minutes until Neji said Gaara could move. He moved slowly at first but then picked up his speed, Neji kept moaning and groaning his name. Gaara was getting tired so he told Neji: "hey Neji, ride me please" Neji blushed but did it anyway.

He lifted his hips and thrust back down, he wasn't very good at it cause he kept moaning and groaning Gaara's name as he hit his own prostate. This went on for a few minutes until the red head began to buck his hips and let the Hyuuga stop. He layed Neji on the edge of the bath and pounded into him. He continued to search for that one spot again, when he found it

"Ahh! G-Gaara! So good!" Neji almost yelled. Gaara smirked and hit that spot repetitively. The pressure built up in the pit of Neji's stomach until he was ready to release

"G-Gaara I'm c-cum-ming!" He released his seed over their chests. Gaara soon released inside of the panting brunette and pulled out and landed on Neji's shoulder.

"We should get out now" Neji panted

"Yeah, lets go" Gaara said as we both got out and went to the change rooms and went back to our room to sleep in each others arms.

**Kiba and Shino**  
Kiba set his things on one of the beds, grabbed his stuff and walked into the bathrooms. Shino walked into the room shortly after Kiba went into the bathroom. Shino unpacked his things (clothes, toiletries etc.) and places them in the cupboard he would be sharing with Kiba.

Kiba came out of the bathroom in some black shorts and a white singlet (so it would be easy to undress to get in the baths) while Shino was finishing up and putting his bag under the bed.

"Hey Shino wanna come and hang out with the guys?" Kiba asked

"Yeah, wait up for me" Shino replied and grabbed the same kind of clothes like Kiba's only his shorts were brown and his shirt was black. They walked down to the baths meeting up with Lee, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys!" Kiba shouted as he walked up to them. Shino just nodded his head. "Hey where's Naruto and the rest of the guys?" He then asked

"We saw Neji and Gaara making out in the hall as we came down so we decided to let them be. But Naruto and Sasuke I don't know, Naruto said that he was feeling sick and Sasuke wanted to read" Chouji answered Kiba

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said with a yawn as he walked towards the baths.

"WHAT!? Neji and Gaara? Wow never saw that coming" Kiba said in shock. They walked into the bathhouse and got undressed and put the towels around their waists. Lee got in first saying the water was refreshing for his youthful skin. Then it was Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru. Shino walked out and got in the bath after a while bugs started to come out of nowhere.

"Shino! Watch it man!" Kiba shouted. They all got out and Shino was left in there by himself relaxing in the bath. The rest of them went to another bath and got in. They all relaxed and talked about random things they've been doing.

**NORMAL POV**  
"Hey, can I ask a serious question?" Kiba asked as he got serious

"What is it?" They asked

"Well, when is Naruto's birthday?"

"Umm...October 10th why?"

"That was only a few days ago yet I didn't see him at all that day" Kiba said wondering what Naruto could be doing on his birthday

"I didn't see him either" said Lee wondering the same thing

"Neither did I, I went by his house but he wasn't there. There were no missions that day either" Chouji said

"We'll if we didn't see him at any of his favourite places, anywhere around the village or at his house..."

"He must of gone out of the village that day" Chouji said interrupting Lee.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking but why did he go out of the village? Like you said there were no missions that day."

"Just let it go and relax" Shikamaru said tearing them from their intense conversation that excluded him. "And if you wanna know why don't you go to him yourself?" Shikamaru finished as he got back to relaxing

**there's the next chapter hope you like it. It looks like Kiba's figuring something out...I wonder what gonna happen...I seriously don't know yet I'm up to what happens with the next pair Naruto and Sasuke...So just hang tight and wait for the next chapter ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
Naruto and Sasuke- (A FEW MINUTES BEFORE KIBA WENT TO HAVE A BATH)**  
Sasuke set his things on his bed and walked over to Naruto, who was unpacking a little, and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Are you alright? I mean we've been walking for a few hours and you still weren't fully recovered"

"I'm fine Sasuke, really"

"Well, We've got this room all to our selves and there's baths down stairs. Do you want to have a bath?" Sasuke asked running his hands up Naruto's shirt, his fingers playing with one of his nipples.

"Mmm...Sasuke...do you...want to go and...have a bath?" Naruto said through moans

"We could stay here" Sasuke replied kissing Naruto's neck while his hands went lower. Sasuke felt Naruto shudder and smirked. His hands went lower and he could feel how hard Naruto is already. He went around to the buttons and undid them, then unzipped his pants really slowly.

"Sa-Sasuke" Naruto moaned. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and wrapped his fingers in his silky black locks. Sasuke heard him moan and proceeded. He slipped his hands under his boxers and pulled his hard cock out. He heard Naruto take in a sharp breath as the temperature changed down there, but Sasuke held onto his really, really hard dick.

"Your this hard already huh Naru?" All Sasuke got was a moan in response. He pumped his partners cock slowly, all the way to the tip to the base. Naruto turned his head and kissed Sasuke's cheek getting him to turn his head. Sasuke got the message and turned his head and continued to kiss his love while pumping him at the same time.

"Make me c-cum Sasu" Naruto moaned. Sasuke continued to pump him but speeding up and harder. Naruto was a few pumps away from cumming, a few pumps later and he shot his load onto the ground and Sasuke's hand. Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth and licked his loves seed from his hand. Naruto sat on his bed trying to reclaim the air in his lungs.

Sasuke sat next to him after he finished licking up Naruto's seed. Naruto looked at him and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed and Naruto could taste himself on Sasuke. Before they could continue though, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke pecked Naruto on the lips and grabbed his book that he was reading and placed it in front of his face as he went to the door. But before he opened the door he found something to cover up his blondes mess. He opened the door and it was Kiba.

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked. Making Sasuke look up from his book and point to Naruto under the covers with his forehead a little sweaty and him panting. Sasuke smirked behind his book and sat back on his bed.

"I think he caught a cold" Sasuke said

"No way!" Kiba shouted as he made his way over to Naruto laying in bed. Kiba placed a hand on Naruto's forehead, not really knowing what he was doing but it felt hotter than a usual persons to him.

"No way you can catch a cold in a few hours" Naruto coughed and said he had a headache so he turned to the wall and went to sleep. Sasuke still on his bed held in his laughter as Kiba fell for it.

"Well whatever I don't want to catch it so I'm gonna go have a bath" Sasuke got up after a few seconds making sure Kiba was gone went to Naruto's bed and kissed his cheek.

"He's gone" Naruto turned his body so it was facing Sasuke

"That was close" Naruto whispered kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

"So do you wanna go for a bath?" Sasuke asked

"Do you? Or are you trying to get me naked to make it easier for you?" Naruto asked eyebrow raised and a smirk in place

"You just gave me a good idea, but no your still not fully recovered so...we can do it when your better or...do you want to do it?" Sasuke asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Naruto giggled at the action

"Lets go have a bath" Naruto said as he got up from the bed and over to his bag, while Sasuke went to his.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The couple walked into a private bath house–just for the two of them–and got undressed, not caring about the towels around their waists, they walked into the area where the bath was towel in hand. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to come over to where he was standing

"Stand there for a second, okay" Sasuke gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips and got in the bath. Sasuke held his hand out and Naruto took it and slowly got in behind his raven. Sasuke sat down and Naruto sat on his lap, giving Sasuke a passionate kiss.

The kiss ended after they needed air, both of them panting, catching their breaths. "Do you want me to massage your back for you?" Sasuke asked, which Naruto responded with a nod. Naruto turned around so his back was to Sasuke. The raven moved his hands all over Naruto's back feeling the muscles loosen and Naruto relax at the feeling.

"It feels so good, sasu" the blonde moaned. Sasuke smirked and massaged lower and lower until he got to Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned and rolled his hips

"Sasu, please..." Naruto begged "please what Naru, what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked innocently

"Can you do...what you did...in the room before?" Naruto said through moans. Sasuke complied and ran his hands to the front of Naruto to where his navel is, and moved lower to his hard cock

"Your this hard already Naru? Your like a slut. My slut huh?" His fingers played with the slit at the top of his dick, then his hand put the length in his hand and ran it up and down, from base to tip. A few more strokes and he was about to cum when they heard shouts on the other side of their bath fence

"HEY! SHINO DON'T LET ALL YOUR BUGS OUT INTO THE WATER! GROSS" the voice said that we recognised as Kiba. The water moved around and we figured they were getting out of the bath

Naruto and Sasuke laughed "we should get out now" Naruto said "yeah it's getting late" Sasuke replied


End file.
